


Molotov Cocktail

by Leonawriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When emotions are bottled up - fear, anger, hatred - things tend to get explosive when they’re finally too much, and they can’t be contained any more. Spoilers for ch. 55.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molotov Cocktail

Yukio found himself staring, sightlessly, at the sheer carnage around him.

Ashes and bones. That was all that was left.

His hands… were shaking, and he hadn’t even drawn one of his guns.

He could tell that the others were staring at him, and he didn’t blame them, not really, because he was a _monster_ , and that was what he’d always been, wasn’t it? A monster, just hiding behind a human _mask_ , pretending he didn’t know anything of his _true_ face…

The shaking grew worse, and he didn’t notice as the flames died down enough for his ‘friends’ - those who might once have called him such - to approach if they should wish to.

He knew without having to look into any kind of mirror what they saw. Okumura Yukio, or what was left of him, still sending up the occasional sparks of blue fire, with the pointed ears, fangs and tail of a demon, receding only now to his brother’s normal state. Shorter and less sharp. But still there, always… always, a reminder.

He’d done this. It had been… necessary, yes, but _he had done it_.

"OI!"

Someone was calling him.

"Oi, scaredy cat four eyes! Yeah, I’m talkin’ ta yew! Snap outta it! You can have your mental breakdown later - we got places to be!"

He blinked, the world swimming back into focus behind the frames of his glasses.

Shura. And there was Rin, looking _worried_ , yes, but clearly not scared, not of Yukio. Maybe _for_ him, the idiot, but not _of_ him. Suguro, Konekomaru… far less prepared, far less capable of being so fearless. But they, too, were not seeming to be in their fighting stances in readiness to fight _him_. Wary, yes, but their eyes wandered too often around the room. And-

Shiemi.

His gut clenched, from the time when he saw her pained expression, to the moment she ran up to him, to being scared that the fire still within him would burn her too, until she wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes.

 _"We thought we’d lost you,"_ she was saying, and his eyes widened in shock. “We- we didn’t know where you were until we saw the blue fire but Rin was already with us, and- _I’m just so glad you’re all right!”_

There was an awkward moment when the embrace lasted longer and he didn’t know how to react, when he wondered what his tail - a new thing, although it felt as natural as though something had suddenly filled in a gap, like a suddenly not-missing phantom limb - was doing, whether it was betraying him and his emotions.

Shiemi released him, but she was still smiling.

She _didn’t care_.He’d turned into this, done such a thing, and she… didn’t care.

Shura, he barely noticed, walked closer, close enough to poke his shoulder, and gestured with her hand back to the doorway.

"We got places to be, got it? You dealt with the zombies in here, but there’s more were that came from. C’mon. Let’s go."

Yukio shook himself, checked his guns were undamaged, and shoved it all to the back of his mind. She was right - he couldn’t deal with this now.

It wasn’t something he could run away from any more, no matter how much he wanted to, and this _demon_ wasn’t one that he could defeat.

But they had more important issues currently, even if Rin _was_ keeping on looking at him often enough and in such a way to grate on his nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I just love awakening fics. And I ship it. And there are so many ways these coming chapters could potentially go wrong...


End file.
